


Confessions

by Stefanyeah



Series: A Study in Submission [6]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: Let’s talk about the things you like.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Time to see through the eyes of the master of Masters. ;) And yeah, just a little private session going on here.

Tonight you’re in your own place, just Matthew and you. Sometimes, you like having him to your own. You know Dom and Tom are out on their own and you wouldn’t be surprised if they’d end up experimenting with each other. You’ve asked them if they were okay with you having Matt to yourself tonight, of course. This foursome of yours wouldn’t work without absolute honesty.

And that’s why it’s only Matt and you are sitting on the couch, watching the news and talking football. Well, you are talking football, Matt is just sitting next to you and sipping on a glass of red wine.

„I noticed Tom has a few new books in his bookshelf,“ you eventually change the topic and grin. „Even though he put them in spots where he though they might not be found easily.“

Matt chuckles and nods. „His shibari books. I’m excited to see what he’ll come up with. Although, when I asked about his plans, he was blushing and stuttering violently.“

„He still has to grow more comfortable with this new kink of his.“

„He’s looking at make up tutorials, too,“ Matt giggles and puts his glass onto the table before falling sideways. He lets his head fall into your lap and grins that cheeky grin of his. Your heart skips a beat and you smile back. „Talking off,“ he purrs, „you have plans for me tonight, don’t you? You always have when you ask if you can have me to your own.“

You keep up your smile and stroke through his hair. „After dinner and maybe some QI reruns. I prepared pasta.“

„Pasta!“ Matt quips and sits up again. „You’re spoiling me tonight!“

 

A while later, you’re sitting on the couch again. You know your pasta is nothing like Matt’s self-made dishes, but he never complained. He’s eating and giggling at something Davies just said, unaware of your sideway glances.

He’s been right. You have plans for tonight.

Because sometimes, you need to check. You need to know that you’re still pleasing him, that you never crossed borders you didn’t even know about. You need to hear if there’s some wishes or recent kinks you’ve missed. Just, you know, make sure he’s happy without him knowing that this is what you’re doing.

So tonight, you’re going to make him talk to you. You’re going to make him talk you through the session. It’s got nothing to do with giving up any power or control to him. You’ll make him reveal his inner thoughts and wishes to you, which is just another type of exercising control. He’ll know that, and it’ll make him horny. The embarrassment of having to reveal his little dirty wishes and still readily revealing them because his Master asks him to do so will be potent.

Still you know, the true control and power always lies with Matt. You only hold power over him if he plays along. You suspect he knows as well, but choses to ignore that fact. He just allows himself to fall into someone’s care and to feel and please. You are the one to always take care you’re not taking him too far, to not let yourself go too far, to always be able to quickly free him.

In a way, you’re the guardian of his pleasure.

You know that Dom knows the importance of a thoughtful dom as well. That‘s why he can allow himself to fall into your care from time to time.

You‘re not sure if Tom already knows the importance and scope of being a Master just yet, but he‘ll learn.

You shift until your leg touches Matt’s. You love seeing him submit. You love seeing him defiled and used by others even. You fucking love the way he looks when he’s tied up and hard and desperate to come but still even more desperate to be just a good toy to his Masters.

But really, what’s the most amazing thing about your sessions is the level of trust he bestows on you. It makes you feel so special, elated even.

You reach out and grab the remote control, switching off the television before the show even finished. Matt shifts next to you. He’s no longer relaxed or giggling. Now he’s sitting upright and looking at his knees, his hands lying on the couch next to him.

It’s beautiful, the way he immediately picks up on your intentions.

You recline against the backrest and shift closer to him, one of your arms lying on the backrest so you can stroke softly along his earlobe and neck. You know he’s ticklish, but he’s also trained so well. He hardly shivers beneath your touch.

„Speak, Matthew,“ you rasp into his ears. „What do you want me to do?“

He whimpers and lifts his head to glance at you for a moment before he looks down at his knees again. He swallows.

„Put your hand into my lap, please, like you want to hold my dick. As if you wanted to claim it as yours,“ he whispers, his voice unsure. He doesn’t know yet how to behave with your request.

You smirk and lean in closer to lick along his neck while doing exactly what he request. Even through the denim you can feel him hard. „What now?“ you ask softly. „Just tell me exactly how you like to be put into subspace, talk me through, Matthew.“

He moans and closes his eyes. You feel his length twitching beneath your palm. „I… I like when you use my full name. I also like…“ he stops himself and blushes a deep red.

„Continue,“ you speak softly, still it’s a clear command.

„I like it when you call me… pet. Or toy…“ he admits, still flashing a beautiful red. „Or… will you call me slave tonight, Master?“

„Of course, my slave,“ you whisper softly into his ear before leaning back to look at him. „Now tell me more.“

„I like when I’m naked and my Master is not,“ he says and dares to lift his head high enough to look at you. „May I, Master?“

„Yes.“

He smiles softly and nods before lifting his fingers to unbutton his shirt. He knows how you like him undressing. And thus he is careful with revealing his skin, striking the right pace between hurried and teasing.

Once he’s sitting naked beside you, his clothes carefully folded next to him, you stroke along his cheekbones and down the side of his neck before circling one nipple. „Now, how shall we continue, my little sex slave? Tell me more of what you like.“

„What I like about you, Master, is your size,“ he says. „It reinforces your unwavering dominance. Please, straddle me. Put your hands on my shoulders, please.“

You shift onto the couch and over him, doing just what he’s ask for. Your hands rest lightly on his shoulders and you know what he wants, but he’s got to voice it. So you wait.

„Please, brush your thumbs along my throat,“ he croaks eventually.

Again, you follow his request, brushing your thumbs over his bobbing Adam’s apple and watching his fluttering eyelids. „Continue, slave.“

You feel his breath hitch beneath your hands before he replies. „Stroke down my arms until you can grab my wrists. Kiss me, bite my lips and pull on them, lead my arms up and press them against the back rest above my head.“

Humming, you stroke your hands along his arms, making sure to let him feel a strong grip. When you reach his wrists, you don’t treat him gently. You hold him hard and force his arms onto the backrest, before pressing your lips together.

Your kiss isn’t gently either, as per request. He’s whimpering and moaning beneath you, his hips gyrating against yours. You know, the jeans of your trousers must feel rough against his hard flesh, so you let him continue.

Eventually, you break from his lips and move your head to nibble on his earlobe. „What do you prefer, metal, rope or leather?“

„I…“ Matt pants. „I can’t pick. Leather is yielding to my form, but still keeping me in place. Rope offers so many possibilities and Tom is learning how to turn me into pieces of art and it scratches so wonderfully. And metal, it’s cold and unyielding, merciless.“ His head rests against the couch as he looks sideways at you, his lips swollen and red. „I love it all, Master.“

„Continue,“ you state and cover his mouth again with your lips. You let him catch air every now and then, allowing him to gasp his reply to your request. He obeys. Whenever your lips part, he talks, disrupted by quick gasps for air.

„I liked it when you tied my dick to the floor, Master… I have to be careful… when and… where to think about it.“ Even with your mouth covering his again, he moans and his cock twitches. „It makes me so… hard… just thinking about it.“

You pull back a fraction to regard him. He looks up at you, a picture of sin and need. „I will keep it as a special reward in this case.“

„Thank you, Master,“ he whispers and you know he means it. He prefers the most potent scenes to be a rare occasion; to be something special and truly rewarding. „Would you… could it be the only restriction then? I want to feel just the weight of the chain tying my to the floor, to know that it leads to my dick. It’s… the best kind of humiliating.“

You nod and shift your right hand from his wrist to rest it against his throat. He hasn’t asked for it, but you grant him the brief relief before prompting him to resume talking. „What do you want to do now?“

„Please, I don’t want choices,“ he whines. „I’m your sex slave, please, use me, Master.“

You feel almost sorry for him. Never before has he been made to ask for everything that’s happening to him. But that’s what you’ve planned tonight, so you’re not giving in. You lean closer until your lips brush softly against each other. „I’m not going to do anything that you haven’t asked for. Tell me what you want, slave.“

„My mouth, please, use my mouth, Master,“ Matt’s breath hits your lips.

Smirking, you take the hand from his throat and push two fingers inside his mouth. You stroke over his tongue, sometimes pressing it down, sometimes just stroking and pushing deeper. You pull them out when you feel Matt relaxing beneath you, when you feel him falling into his accustomed role „How do you want me to use your mouth?“

Matt whimpers once more. „Fuck my mouth, please. I like it when you make me take you at your pace; when you show me that I’m your toy and how to take you. Please, make me gag and come into my throat. Or over my face. Please, Master, come over my face, I want your seed drying on my face, sticking to my skin and marking me as yours.“

You hum as you look down at him and shift further onto the couch until your knees lie on the backrest left and right his head. You look down at him, your length straining in your trousers. He waits. You just keep watching him until his hands twitch upwards.

„May I, Master?“

„Yes.“

„Thank you, Master,“ he whispers and quickly undoes your flies. He carefully pulls you free and lets his hands fall next unto the backrest again, so your knees are between them and his head. „Please, use me, Master,“ he whispers. „Don’t allow me control over his.“

You reach down and grab his hair, grinning. „If that’s what my little slave wants,“ you growl and yank his head upwards and onto your length, not allowing him the chance of an answer. You also don’t allow him to set the pace at all.

Your hips rock into him while both your hands have taken hold of his head and force him to move the way you desire. You’re pushing deep into him and you feel him gag. Tears trickle from his closed eyes. He doesn’t signal discomfort however, so you continue until you feel orgasm approaching.

You pull back and he closes his eyes as you spurt over his face, making sure to cover eyes, cheeks and lips. He keeps still, even as you’re done and you know, he really is waiting for your come to dry.

For a moment, you wonder if to let him rest like this, but then you think again. You push his shoulders down and he yields, sliding down the couch. „Down, slave. Your place is around my feet.“

He obeys, still keeping his eyes closed, he curls up around your feet. You grin and reach for the remote control on the table before leaning back against the backrest. You tug your length back into your trousers and switch the telly on, zapping through until you find a documentation about paradise birds. It’s already halfway in , but that’s alright. After all, you don’t want to leave Matt on the floor for too long.

From time to time, Matt shifts around your feet, just to loosen a muscle. You don’t react. You keep watching telly and drinking beer, checking your phone from time to time. And all the time, what you feel pressing against your leg, is a length that never really softens. It twitches from time to time, like when the beeps of your phone signal your actions or when you allowed some droplets of beer landing on his side.

Unbeknownst to him, you do keep watching him for any signs of discomfort. He doesn’t show those, however.

Eventually, the documentary is over and you turn down the tv’s volume.

„Is there anything else you’d like to do, slave?“

He twitches, obviously surprised to be spoken to. He looks up and finally opens his eyes again, grimacing at the sticky come. „Would you cover me some more, Master?“

„Where?“

„My nipples.“

„We’ve neglected them so far, haven’t we?“

He nods.

„What do you want me to do with them?“

His breath hitches and by the way his pupils dilate you know he’s running many scenes through his mind. „Everything,“ he eventually whispers.

„That won’t be possible, slave,“ you state firmly. „Chose. Now!“

„Clamps and wax, please.“

 

A while later, he lies on your knees, his shoulders on your right tight, his chest nicely on show. Of course you’ve used the butterfly clamps. He’s so good and open to you tonight and you feel like really treating him tonight. His length is hard and swollen, precome glistening on it.

And while you’re dripping wax on his nipples, he’s moaning and still talking, still revealing himself to you.

„I… I like your praise, Master,“ he moans, the sound rising in volume when you let yet another droplet of wax drip from the candle right onto the clamped, left nipple. „It tells me I’ve been a good slave or pet. Or toy. I could go without pleasure or satisfaction for nights if it led to your honest praise.“

You always knew your praise had a quite the effect on him, you never knew it was this strong, though. You reach out with your free hand and rest your palm against the side of his throat, your thumb brushing along the other side of his throat and Adam’s apple.

Another droplet of hot wax lands on his nipple, another delicious whimper is torn from his lips. „Do you want to come, slave?“ You let some wax drip around his naval and hint a path towards his hard length.

He quivers and moans. „Do you want to see me coming, Master?“

You smile down at him and the candle changes hands so you can stroke along his balls. You brush further down and along that ring of muscle. „Yes,“ you whisper. „I want to see you coming.“

You slip your finger into him and dip the candle over his right nipple. Matt arches his back, pushing his chest further up and stretching his throat so beautifully. With a loud moan and whispers of gratitude, he comes over himself.

 

And now his limp body lies splayed against yours, his bum resting between your legs. Your bathtub is a lot smaller than his, but it’s enough for the two of you. You’ve carefully cleaned his face from your come and peeled the wax off his skin.

„Did you enjoy tonight?“

Matt turns his head on your shoulder and beams at you. „Yes. It was different, having to talk you through and having to ask for domination. You really are devious.“

You grin back at him. „Good to know,“ you purr as you lean towards him and peck his lips.

„Since we’re having truth evening, I’ve always been wondering, who’s idea was it to pierce my dick?“ he asks when you break apart from the soft kiss.

You lift your eyebrows. _Truth evening._ So he knew what you were aiming for tonight. „That was Dom’s idea, actually,“ you answer his question. „I wanted something on you, but I was thinking nipple piercing.“

„I expected a nipple piercing as well, when you took me to that tattoo and piercing shop,“ he admits. „I’m glad Dom’s idea won in the end, though.“

„Same. It’s so much more useful,“ you agree and reach between his legs to stroke along the tip of his length and touching the ring. Matt sighs softly and sinks just a little lower into the water. He closes his eyes and lifts his arms up and backwards to wrap them around your neck.

You stroke along his abdomen and chest, just a loving caress and not intended to be arousing at all. Matt relaxes against you. He shifts onto his side so he can nuzzle your jawline.

„You know, I like it when you agree to little things in public,“ you dare to admit. „It makes me so hot.“

It’s true. You would love to see him walk around in public, knowing that you’ve done something to him; knowing that he has to struggle to keep his calm because of your actions and decisions. But you respect his borders like any good Master should. You had once talked him into sitting plugged in a restaurant, and while both of you had drawn some excitement from it, Matt had admitted he had been quite scared to be found out. So you had apologised and never again raised this topic.

Until tonight. He would repeat his reservations and you would accept them again. But after all, this was truth evening, wasn’t it?

Matt sighs and turns fully around, so your chests are resting against each others’. His fingers play with your hair. „I like it, too,“ he admits to your surprise. „But we have to be so careful. I sometimes wonder, during a gig, what it’d be like, wearing something one of you added. I wanted so badly sometimes. But it’d be so careless.“

You look down at him, feeling your length twitching at the admission. You’re sure he feels it, too.

„Well, we could establish some game,“ you reply slowly. „One of us gets to pick something once a month, but you won’t know where, what and when, could be a gig, could be a day off…“

You pause to gauge his reaction. Matt hums and looks down at your chest.

„Think about it,“ you say and peck his temple. „We all don’t want to be found out or to butcher a gig. It’s your border and we won’t overstep it.“

Matt nods and looks up at you, chewing his lips for a moment. „One day each month, you taking turns,“ he eventually states. „It can’t keep me from daily routines and has to be invisible to outsiders, everything else is up to you guys.“

You stare at him. This was an outcome you hadn’t thought possible. Eventually, you break into a grin and kiss him. „Tom will just add some lacy underwear or suspenders, maybe a corset if he feels daring.“

Matt chuckles and strokes his hands from your hair down your cheeks and arms. He pulls them to lie around him. „Who knew he’d like using me as a dress up doll?“

Normally you’d laugh as well, but at the moment, there’s more pressing matters between your legs and in your hands. You squeeze Matt’s bum and rub yourself against him. „This conversation made me hard again.“

Matt winks at you and reaches between your bodies to lead your length between his legs while you pull his arse cheeks further apart. „Whatever should we do about this?“ he asks while pressing down on you.

„I love you crazy bastard, you know that right?“ you moan as you feel his warm tightness gripping you and pulling you deep.

„As I love my Masters,“ Matt replies and rolls his hips down.

You watch him moving above you as you’re taken to your second orgasm tonight. „Are you happy?“ you ask the one question you wanted answered tonight.

He starts a chuckle, but a moan tears itself from his lips as you thrust your hips higher. „Happiest sub in the fucking world.“


End file.
